The Third Cake (video game)
The Third Cake is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It is the third game in the Cake series. It is the sequel to The Cake 2. The game was first announced by Nintendo on January 18, 2013 and was released two months later. Info The game is played as a 3-D Platformer game. At certain parts of the game, the player will be able to take advantage of the 3-D dimension, kind of like Super Paper Mario, except instead of everything being flat, there are other hidden objects that are 3-D. When farther into the game, a clone of the player will be discovered, and the player can use this clone to bypass obstacles. Plot The plot of the game will be posted soon. Gameplay Screenshots Click on a picture to enlarge it. (screenshot #1) (screenshot #2) (screenshot #3) (screenshot #4) (screenshot #5) (screenshot #6) (animated) (screenshot #7) Levels The gameplay for the game is level-based. There are 10 levels in each "chamber", and one extra level for the boss. Only the first chamber's levels have been fully revealed. Chamber 1: Cupcake Chamber Level 1: Lava Pit Room Level 2: Lava Pit Room 2 Level 3: Dough Stomping Room Level 4: Dough Heating Room Level 5: Dough Heating Room 2 Level 6: Molding Room Level 7: Baking Room Level 8: Candle Room Level 9: Lighting Room Level 10: Conveyer Room Level 11: Boss Encounter: Cupcake Chamber 2: Flavor Chamber Level 1: Cone Room Level 2: Cone Room 2 Level 3: Flavor Room Level 4: Sprinkle Room Level 5: Vanilla Room Level 6: Chocolate Room Level 7: Multi-Flavor Room Level 8: Multi-Flavor Room 2 Level 9: Ice Cream Truck Room Level 10: Sundae Room Level 11: Boss Encounter: Ice Cream Chamber 3: Utensil Chamber Level 1: Utensil Room Level 2: Utensil Room 2 Level 3: Steel & Aluminum Storage Room Level 4: Utensil Molding Room Level 5: Falling Forks Room Level 6: Spoon Room Level 7: Spoon Room 2 Level 8: Dirty Utensils Room Level 9: Knife Hanging Room Level 10: Scooping Room Level 11: Boss Encounter: Fork & Spoon Chamber 4: Bake-a-Cake Chamber Level 1: Cake Room Level 2: Flour Room Level 3: Egg Room Level 4: Egg Room 2 Level 5: Sugar Room Level 6: Yolk Throwing Room Level 7: Butter Room Level 8: Cake Hall Level 9: Egg Beating Room Level 10: Spongecake Heating Room Level 11: Boss Encounter: Spongecake Chamber 5: Bake-a-Cake Chamber 2 Level 1: Cheese Room Level 2: Cheese Room 2 Level 3: Baking Room Level 4: Sugar Room Level 5: Topping Room Level 6: Cream Cheese Room Level 7: Custard Room Level 8: Tasting Room Level 9: Tasting Room 2 Level 10: Mini-Boss: Spongecake Clone Level 11: Boss Encounter: Cheesecake Chamber 6: OMG CREAM FILLING Chamber Level 1: Cream Room Level 2: Cream Room 2 Level 3: Whipped Cream Room Level 4: Twinkie Room Level 5: Twinkie Room 2 Level 6: Pastry Room Level 7: Recipe Room Level 8: Cupcake Cream Room Level 9: Cupcake Cream Room 2 Level 10: Mini-Boss: Cream Filling Clone Level 11: Boss Encounter: Cream Filling Chamber 7: ????? Chamber Info on Chamber 7 will be released soon. Level 11: Boss Encounter: The Cake Game Over The game also has different Game Over screens depending on how you died. Click on a picture to enlarge it. Falling: Falling into Lava: Taking too much damage: Dying during a boss battle: Dying during the final boss: Sinking into Dough: Burning to death: Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Cake Category:Video Games Category:Some other 7th thing.